


Emotions that need dealing with

by osseous_matter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, could be a couple thing, could be friends - Freeform, leave that up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osseous_matter/pseuds/osseous_matter
Summary: Nines gets overwhelmed by his new found emotions during a fight with Gavin.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166
Collections: Reed900





	Emotions that need dealing with

Today, RK900 though vaguely, was going to be a long day. The thought almost made him want to chuckle. The movement of time wasn’t affected by whatever obstacle he came across, deviancy however, had made it seem as though time would slow down when he was anything less than pleased. At the moment, RK900 definitely considered himself less than pleased.  


“You fucking prick! What do you think you’re doing, huh? Think you can just ignore me and all this shit will blow over, is that it?” Detective Gavin Reed brought his stray thoughts back to reality with surprising speed.  


“Generally speaking, Detective, that would be an effective way of shutting you up. Your aggressive personality type usually acts in order to get a response, and when denied a response, tend to tire themselves out and stay quiet,” the android replied coolly, looking down at the still seething human yelling at him.  


“That right, asshole?”  


Nines simply raised a single eyebrow. The detective knew his intel processor was the highest processing unit CyberLife ever created. Consequently, all facts he stated had already been fact checked around a hundred times. The lack of response only seemed to make Gavin angrier, if that was even possible.  


Nines knew what was going to follow the shaky breath the human took.  


Before most people would have time to react, Reed attempted to swing his fist into the side of Nines’ face. The android, of course, caught his hand before either of them could be damaged.  


“Detective, I would genuinely regret if this turned into a full blown fight, and got you fired.”  


Gavin huffed and jerked his hand out of RK’s grasp, “Yeah? Well getting out of this shithole would certainly be a step up from the fucking hell you make my life, you fucking bastard piece of plastic,” he growled, still close to 900’s person. Still refusing to back down from the fight, even if he could only use words.  


And those words…  


Hurt.  


Nines’ LED flickered red for a moment as he let out a resigned, “Oh,” suddenly, the android found it incredibly difficult to keep his composure. He took a slow, deep, and incredibly shaky breath, despite the fact that he didn’t necessarily need to breathe. His lip began to tremble softly. Quickly he turned from his human partner, in an attempt to hide his crumbling disposition, “I-” he cringed, being able to hear how unsteady his voice was, “I’m sorry to hear I have that effect on your life.”  


With that, he made a quick paced b-line to the back door leading to a small eating area outside. It was currently winter, and snowing, so he was confident no one would be there at this hour. After all, he would prefer to recalibrate himself in isolated silence.  
***  


It was cold. Exceedingly so. A surprising eight point ninety-seven degrees fahrenheit, compared to the average low of seventeen point six degrees fahrenheit typical for January in Detroit. A quick look at the local weather report helpfully supplied Nines with the information that it had snowed exactly one foot the night before. Glancing at the grey clouds hovering ominously above the city, he could tell it wasn’t going to stop snowing anytime soon.  


He blinked rapidly, making the now frozen streaks of tears pull at the synthetic skin on his face. Crying was a very interesting thing, when concerning androids. Deviants had only recently been offered the new update, allowing them to excrete salt water from their eyes when distressed. It served no purpose other than to appear more human. Something so many of his people desperately craved. Nines himself knew the feeling all too well, though the feeling only came in short, intense spurts. The outcome of one such moment was why he was able to produce small riverlets that slipped from the edge of his eyelids with no guarantee of stopping soon. The spinning yellow light coming from the side of his head illuminated the few droplets that had fallen on his folded hands before freezing on his cheeks.  


Emotions were… difficult. And maddening. However, they often were considered to be liberating, exciting, and so very human. Human and organic. Two things RK900 was not. Two things he was never going to be. No matter how hard he tried, despite whatever updates he may have, he would always be a, “fucking bastard piece of plastic.”  


He hated it.  


Now knowing what hatred felt like, Nines could say with complete conviction and honestly that he hated being an android. Despite that, he never got rid of the CyberLife jacket he was sent with, or shirked off the LED currently cycling between red and yellow. Admittedly, he’d rather present as what he was than try to hide and lie his way into being accepted. Into being human. Into being something he simply was not.  


It occured briefly to the android that he was now upsetting himself with thoughts that hadn’t been what initially started this bout with his newfound emotions.  


His fight with Reed was why he was out there, the reason he was upset. Why was he upset though? It wasn’t as if the information his human partner vocalized wasn’t already known. But, it had never been spoken before. Gavin hadn’t ever said Nines was the reason he hated his life. All data collected about the detective proved the opposite, but 900 wasn’t with him at night, when he was alone. When humans tended to let their frustrations out on themselves in often self-destructive ways.  


Nines’ breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut.  


Of all the things he now had the ability to want, to be the reason Gavin Reed marked his skin in anger with another scar would never be one of those things.  


He hated himself. He hated being a piece of plastic. He hated that he wanted to be more than that. He-  


“Hey, Nines? You, uh, you doing okay?” a gruff voice asked softly. It was an incredibly recognizable voice.  


The door leading to the area RK now sat squeaked as Detective Reed slowly opened it. The android in question froze, his LED furiously flashing red as the human shuffled to where he sat. The sound his clumsy footsteps made as they scrapped, then crunched the snow was almost deafening. Nines tensed his hands into shaky fists as he curled them into the fabric of his slacks, wrinkling them.  


“I,” Gavin sighed, “I guess I’ll jump straight to the point then,” his voice was still quiet, still soft. But it was oh so close. It made Nines flinch, “Look, Nines, I’m really fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you that much, I just, you know, I was frustrated or something. You know I’m shit with feelings, or whatever. I was itching for a fight, but I didn’t want to fucking,” he sighed again, “Shit, I don’t know. I’m just really, really fucking sorry.”  


Nines lifted his head to glance at his partner. Gavin was looking at him with such a worried expression. It was so earnest, so alive.  


His breath hitched again in an attempt to choke down a sob.  


“Shit!” In what seemed like an instance, Gavin was kneeling in front of his partner. Hands hovering just above his knees, unsure if they were allowed to make contact, “Hey, hey, you’re okay. You’re alright, okay? I didn’t mean any of that shit, you know that right? That was just me being an angry asshole who doesn’t know how to watch what he says. You know it wasn’t true at all, right? You know you make my life better. I mean, my records would show you that, with the amounts of write-ups I had back then compared to now. And the number of fucking packs I smoke in a month? Nothing compared to what I was doing before. You did that. You-”  


He was interrupted by Nines leaning forward, heavily, into his body. Before his train of thought could catch up with him, Gavin had his arms wrapped tightly around his partner as he buried his face into his shoulder. Reed found that his tongue was suddenly glued to the roof of his mouth, so instead of trying to say something, he just squeezed tighter. It had only been moments, but he could feel his shirt already being soaked in tears.  


“Fuck, you guys really are alive.”  


It came out as a whisper, meant mostly for himself. But the android in his arms, the living deviant grappling with his emotions, heard him loud and clear.  


The LED on the side of RK900’s head flickered back to yellow, making slow cycles of the color as he collected himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this little comic thing I saw on Tumblr by @bonesbunns   
> Here's a link: https://bonesbunns.tumblr.com/image/178396914252


End file.
